


A new warrior

by EboneeTheWinterMaiden



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EboneeTheWinterMaiden/pseuds/EboneeTheWinterMaiden
Summary: What if there was another person on the Kerberos mission and Haggar experimented on her. What if she wasn't human in the first place and was found by the Holt Family? Now introducing the new warrior of Voltron: Soleil "Nova" Holt the adopted "Twin" of Matthew Holt.





	A new warrior

"Get her!" A young woman with mid-waist length blonde hair and two panda buns on the top of her head and brown eyes ran through the gray halls; evading the purple and gray droids and elven-like purple skinned aliens. dodging the lasers; she ducks into a room. She hears some noise from behind her and turns around to see some more droids behind her with their blaster ready along with two striding up to her.

"Stay back!" she yells, pushing her hands out. A large wave of energy flies out smashing into every droid in the room sending them crashing into the walls and destroying them.

"Whoa." She says; looking at the wreckage and then her hands. "I did not know that i could do that. What did those creeps do me." looking around she sees that she managed to find an escape pod. she jumps into the pod and it is launched into a random coordinate. As the pod shoots out into space; Straps click into place over her chest and it fills with some fog forcing her into a deep sleep.


End file.
